Broken Ties
by Viscernal
Summary: The events of the war with Tartarus had taken it's toll on everybody, nobody truly knew just how much what had happened, had affected Team Natsu. Now with the team tearing itself apart Makarov disbands the strongest team in Fairy Tail, each member parting ways on bad terms with one another. Will they ever be able to rekindle what they once had?
1. Chapter 1

The guild was silent as the anger among the strongest team in Fairy Tail grew, what it was they were mad about was anyone's guess. But nobody was backing down. Even Lucy had a heated gaze and arguing back just as much as Natsu and Gray. Not a single one of them running from the infuriated gaze of Erza that was continuously growing. She was the most calm, surprisingly but her temper was rising with every insult and comment that was made.

Erza understood that the team was beginning to feel a little tense with one another, they had been working together for three years now ten if you wanted to count the time that they were cut off from time for seven years. Ever since the war with Tartarus a year an a half ago and the events that had happened, they had found it hard to work together. It wasn't the first time they had fights, but this... this was far beyond just a simple fight. Happy was the one trying to calm everyone down but even Natsu was ignoring the exceed. Erza had her arms crossed as she listened, she was the oldest among them, she wanted to be able to figure a way for them all to calm down, to take action to bringing them back to being the team that they were.

"I swear to god if you bring that up one more time!" Gray shouted at Natsu. "Igneel this Igneel th-!" It would seem that it was the last straw for the Dragon Slayer as heat flooded the entire guild before Gray went crashing from the group into the bar. Natsu growling, heat beginning to roll off of him in waves as he marched from the group towards the downed Devil Slayer who was beginning to pick himself up. The way Natsu had hit him, this wasn't just a goof off fight, he was serious.

"At least you got to say goodbye to your father!" Natsu roared going to tackle the now kneeling Gray before a set of arms wrapped under his own and he was pulled back by Erza having re-quipped into her Flame Empress armour to ward of the scorching heat rolling off the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu calm down!" Erza ordered as Natsu struggled in her grip.

"Let me go!" Natsu roared thrashing about, flames erupting from his body, the intense heat making Erza sweat but she held strong before a slap echoed throughout the entire guild and the flames came to a stop. Erza was completely shocked, Lucy had her hand extended with Natsu's head tilted to the side showing the slap had come from the blonde to the pink haired wizards cheek. Natsu was completely speechless before his eyes narrowed and he glared hatefully at Lucy who glared right back.

"Don't be so selfish!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Lucy enough!" Erza shouted pulling Natsu back, the heat increasing in the Dragon Slayer once more as his anger began to rise, everyone knew fighting an angry Natsu was going to end up with the opponent in the hospital, no matter who it was. "Everyone just needs to calm do-!" The back of Natsu's head crashed into Erza's face cutting her off and sending her stumbling back holding her now bleeding nose from Natsu's unexpected strike.

"You got something to say Lucy!" Natsu barked at her as he marched forward, Lucy holding her ground as she glared back at the angry Dragon Slayer, when they had met years ago she wouldn't of even tried to stand off with Natsu of all people, never had the reason to. But now was different.

"You have no right to say that to Gray, or too anyone!" Lucy shouted at him. "No matter what happened with Igneel!" Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously, ever since the war with Tartarus Igneel was a touchy subject, more so then ever with Natsu. "You're not the only one who has lost their Father!"

"You ran away from yours!" Natsu roared making Lucy take a step back in shock before steeling her gaze and she reared back with her right fist before sending it straight forward punching Natsu square in the face. Instantly Erza tackled Lucy to the ground as a flaming kick sailed over the two woman of the strongest team, more flames erupting from the enraged Natsu before Gray tackled the Dragon Slayer to the ground covering the entire area in ice but even then the blast from Natsu's flames grew tremendously hot.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Gray roared rearing back sending punch after punch down at the dragon slayer.

"Stay here!" Erza ordered Lucy who was completely shocked at having been so close to receiving one of Natsu's brutal attacks. Immediately Erza was up and charging at the fighting duo she had grown up with, Natsu fighting back from his position beneath Gray. Flames and Ice spraying out between the two.

"ENOUGH!" A shout stopped everything still, Makarov walking from his office a frown on his face, several veins appearing on his face which was red in rage. To see his children fighting in such a manner, never before had he witnessed such barbarity between his children since the take over from Laxus. Gray hit the ground as Natsu pushed him to the side and sat up blood trailing from his mouth. Makarov looked over the members of the famous team, they had been through so much together but to end up like this? It was heartbreaking.

"Master, I apologise." Erza said standing up. "Please, let me punish them accordingly." She pleaded knowing that it would be for the best for her to deal with the situation, she knew her team, how to get them to calm down. Erza and everyone else was shocked when Makarov shook his head.

"No Erza." Makarov started before taking a breath. "Team Natsu. You are hereby disbanded and from this point on, until stated otherwise, forbidden from working with one another." Erza's eyes shot wide open in complete and utter shock, the entire guild was shocked at the statement as well. Mira raising her hand to her mouth as the guild stared at the three who were still on the ground, their faces hidden by shadows.

"Please Master! Please, I can fix this!" Erza tried to plead rushing forward to the elderly man.

"Erza." Makarov stated a frown on his face. "You are blinded by the closeness you four once possessed. Turn around and look at them, look at the ones that you have fought beside for so long." Erza did what she had been instructed of her, and when she looked upon her companions the one's she was the closest too... she saw nothing but rage, sorrow and pain. In this past year an a half since Tartarus, everything had gone down hill for their team. While Fairy Tail was back on the map as the strongest guild and was prospering once more, their team had been falling apart... and she hadn't wanted to admit it, didn't want to accept it.

With the death of Igneel at the hands of Acnologia and Zeref, Natsu hadn't smiled a single time, not once. When Erza had found him, he was doing everything that he could in his state to fight Zeref... but there was nothing the Dragon Slayer could do after the battles he had fought with against the Tartarus members. Gray was torn up about what had happened with his Father, swearing that no matter what he would destroy the book of END that was now in Zeref's possession, he blamed Natsu for not being able to stop the Dark Wizard. The entire ordeal with Aquarius and changed Lucy and not for the best, having lost one of her most precious spirits drove her into a downward spiral. If anything, Erza was the only one not truly effected by the events that had happened. However she had taken the majority of everything the other three had dished out.

"Good riddance." Gray growled pushing himself up from the ground. "I wasn't planning on sticking around much longer anyway." He huffed beginning to head for the entrance of the guild, Juvia rushing after him. No matter what had happened in the past year with Team Natsu Juvia always stuck by Gray, just like his father had requested of her. The water wizard found it so hard to connect with the Devil Slayer after everything that happened but she was resolved to not give up.

"Like anyone gives a crap." Natsu muttered wiping the blood from his chin as he pushed himself up, the ice that Gray had materialised around him shattering in the process. "I'm sick of putting up with all the crap anyway." Gray stopped at the entrance of the guild, his hands clenched tightly into fists cold air swirling around him with magic power. Juvia frowned slightly wandering what he was going to do.

"If you didn't run off every damn five minutes to get yourself killed we wouldn't have to go through half the crap that we do!" Gray snapped rounding on his heel marching back towards the Dragon Slayer, the Devil Slayer symbol on his right arm appearing as his magic power increased more then ten fold.

"That's enough!" Makarov ordered but was ignored as heat filled the guild as Natsu stood his ground as the Devil Slayer approached before flickers of lightning erupted in the flames showing the activation of Natsu's Lightning Flame Mode, his most destructive and most powerful form other then Dragon Force. If the situation didn't calm down, the guild might just be destroyed if the two fought in the state that they were in. The tense atmosphere in the air surrounding the two was more then anything anyone had ever felt. What had once been a great friendship was no more, everyone could see it in the eyes of the two wizards. What ever bond the two once possessed was now gone.

"That's enough!" Erza roared marching forward. "You heard Master! It's settled!" It was heartbreaking for the woman to see her friends in such a state but if they came to blows, things would change forever. Then there would be no hope for them ever forgiving one another, Erza still had hope that some time apart would be good for them.

"Back off!" Both roared at her.

"I'm sick of your butting in!" Gray shouted at her making Erza's eyes narrow.

"What did you say?" Erza growled grabbing Gray by his collar and pulling him towards her. "I'm trying to help you!"

"We never asked for it!" Natsu roared. "You think you're better then us! You always have!" Erza's grip loosened on Gray's collar in surprise at the sudden outburst making the ice wizard knock her hand away from him.

"We're done." Gray growled turning and walking away to where Juvia was by the front entrance a frown on her face. Natsu lowered his head, his pink locks covering his face. Erza was striken on what to do, never had she been talked to by either Natsu or Gray in such a way. She always thought she was doing what was best for them, helping them to push themselves to be stronger. Natsu turned and headed for the job board, Erza reaching out gripping his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Natsu snapped glaring at her over his shoulder pure anger in his eyes making Erza recoil as she watched Natsu make his way to the request board, everyone splitting apart to get out of his way. Makarov watched with sad eyes as Natsu headed for the board while Gray exited the building. He turned to Lucy who was still on the ground her hands clenched beside her, tears streaming down her face.

"_Where did it all go wrong?"_ Makarov thought as Natsu headed for the exit, nobody standing in his way. Happy looked to Erza then to Lucy before frowning and flying off after the Dragon Slayer. Chatter once more rose in the guild, Erza noticing that Macao and Wakaba were trying to get everyone moving again. The knight turned to Lucy and walked forward before crouching down before her.

"Are you going to be ok Lucy?" Erza asked as the blonde rose her arm up to her face wiping the tears away.

"Yeah." Lucy breathed out shakily. "I'll be fine, it's about time I make my own way. I've been nothing but a hindrance to you guys anyway." She muttered under her breath making Erza frown, she never saw Lucy as a problem on their team. There were times when Lucy pulled through when they really needed her too. Lucy pushed her way up to her feet before heading off towards the guild's entrance leaving Erza the last team member remaining in the guild.

"Master... what could I have done to stop this." She questioned clenching her hands by her sides. "I don't know what to do." She continued softly, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. The team was everything to her, so many good memories shared between all of them, adventures she was so fond of, even writing them down to remember to tell her future kids. Would she ever have such adventures again? Such laughter and good times that she always had with those she counted among her closest friends.

"Erza there are times when fate brings people apart, but who knows. Fate may also bring you together again." Makarov told her making the scarlet haired woman turn to him. "Give it some time, things may change." He told her making her nod her head softly.

"I'm... I'll head home for the day." Erza stated lowering her gaze.

"Of course." Makarov nodded. "Be careful. Ok." Erza nodded her head as she headed for the exit of the guild. Mirajane frowned as she watched Erza leave the guild in such a defeated manner. Approaching Makarov who was sighing, Mirajane gave him a worried expression.

"I hope that they will be able to see past this." Makarov told the white haired barmaid.

"What happened to make them turn against one another Master?" Mira questioned softly wondering what her friends could of gone through to make them so angry at one another.

"I'm not fully sure of that myself." Makarov confessed to her.

* * *

><p>X-Six Months Later-X<p>

The winds atop Mt Hakobe were strong and filled with ice and snow, the roar of the white Wyvern could be heard but the snow storm was so intense that there was no visibility atop the mountain at all. Natsu's hardened glare was set in place as he stood alone atop the mountain within the treacherous winds. Happy needed to be left behind, the storm warning made Natsu deem it to dangerous for the exceed, hell it was too dangerous for any Wizard especially alone.

The chill in the wind had no effect upon the Dragon Slayer as his arms ignited with crimson flames. The roar in the darkened sky echoed over the blistering winds. Natsu crouched down hearing the mighty flap of the beasts wings before the ground shook beneath him telling him that the beast had landed. Sniffing the scent in the air was all but impossible for the Dragon Slayer in such a storm but he was able to hear the location. Directly ahead.

Flames erupted around his entire body as he roared launching forward and up into the air, bringing both his arms back as the Wyvern came into view through the blizzard. Two large streams of fire were trailing behind Natsu as he launched himself forward through the air.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu roared swinging his arm's forward the streams of fire heading for the Wyvern. Upon the flames connecting with the hard scales of the draconian beast it roared in pain before Natsu used the momentum of his attack to flip forward, his legs igniting as he did so. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" His right leg crashed into the top of the Wyvern's skull sending the beast's head crashing to the ground, snow and rock exploding outward as Natsu landed on the ground next to the whimpering creature. The harsh winds blew around them as Natsu walked forward his fist igniting in flames and he reared back. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The Dragon Slayers fist connected with the skull of the beast, an echoing crack ran out atop the roar of the winds sounding the defeat of the Wyvern, the blizzard muting the last cry from the beast.

Natsu stood next to the beast, the scales of the white Wyvern were what he was after. A job having requested a large amount. Going about removing as much as he could and stuffing them into his pack his moves became more sluggish, his head starting to feel dizzy. Before he knew it he had fallen to one knee and his left arm burned, he had only felt one kind of burning before and it was never good.

Pulling up the sleeve of his single sleeved shirt his eyes narrowed as he saw what he dreaded ever since learning the truth. Dark red dragon scales were scattered over the skin of his arm, each one burning hot against his skin. If anyone saw and didn't know better they would simply think he was using Dragon Force, he was not. His breathing laboured as pulses of heat emanated from his body, the only thing running through his thoughts were Zeref's last words to him.

_With Igneel gone, you will be just like Acnologia. It's just a matter of time._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat at the bar, half a glass of scotch sitting in front of her, a few chunks of ice clinking the side of the glass. The blonde was supporting her head in both hands trying to come to terms with everything. Over the past six months since Team Natsu had been disbanded, Lucy's luck had all but run out. She could no longer go on the jobs she had once gone on, she had tried but all had ended in failure. Makarov had spoken to her about it and asked for her to go on simpler requests that she was able to handle on her own as the ones she was taking were the same ones that Team Natsu would even have trouble with.

Most of the jobs she went on now were very low in payment, she spent each and every month, day after day working just to make enough money to pay the seventy thousand jewels that was her rent. There were those such as Levy, Cana, Wendy and Lisanna who tried to help her out by teaming up with her as much as they could but they were not always available to work like she needed. On odd occasion's a job would come up requesting a Celestial Spirit and it was usually high paying and she would be able to take a short break, one of those times happened to be now. It may have been a break but she wasn't able to enjoy it everything was wrong, she couldn't enjoy coming to the guild any more. There were smiling faces, but they were never directed at her.

Everyone in the guild treated the members... former members of Team Natsu differently, when ever she witnessed Natsu's rare appearance in the guild everyone got out of his way. Nobody spoke a single word to him unless it was Mira, Lisanna or Makarov. Even then they were short lived moments, gone was the bond Natsu had with the guild before he was gone for another Month or more, the longest he had been gone for was three months, the first three after the disbanding. She heard Makarov and Mira talking about sending the Dragon Slayer off to spend some time with Gildarts if things didn't change. Natsu simply being in the guild made everyone awkward.

It was different with Gray, he spoke with the others, taking jobs regularly and enjoying himself still. He greeted Lucy with a simple nod instead of outright ignoring her like Natsu did, it wasn't just the treatment for her alone but also Gray and Erza. Juvia still fawned over Gray and tried to include Lucy into her acts, even if it was just to get the two to interact more. But Lucy always stood down from Juvia not getting into the familiar arguments with the water wizard. If it wasn't for Juvia, Gray and Lucy wouldn't have communicated at all over the past six months.

Erza, she had changed the most. After the Scarlet Knight had seen how much Lucy was having troubles with rent she grabbed the first S-class job and had dragged Lucy towards the door to the guild damned the rules. Makarov had ordered her to stop stating that it was against the rules. An argument had erupted and between Makarov and Erza of all people. Erza had lost that argument and she had gone on the S-class job alone only for an envelope filled with over five million jewel to arrive in Lucy's mail. Lucy handed it to Mira stating it was Erza's and that she should return it. An argument had happened between Lucy and Erza that had ended with both women in tears.

Between Gray and Erza, the ice wizard ignored all the plea's from the knight. Arguments erupted daily during the first month between the both of them, Erza not wanting to back down or follow Makarov's advice. She saw how much the team splitting up was effecting two of their members and wanted everything for them to be ok. Makarov warned her several times to let it go but she ignored him wanting her friends to at least smile again. Mira tried to help but only seemed to make matters worse. If Makarov hadn't intervened Mira's bonds with the team would of quickly broken as well.

The worst was when Natsu had first returned to the guild after the first three months. Erza had been happy to see him, wanting to know what he had been up too. The sight she saw him in was shocking, covered in bandages, scars across his body that had healed already. Happy had been trailing tiredly along after him, unable to keep up with the Dragon Slayer over the past three months. Her old controlling attitude had arisen in her... and it had been for the worst. The fight that broke out between them left the guild in shambles... and Erza's first loss to the Dragon Slayer was recorded. Ever since she couldn't look Natsu in the eye when she saw him, he had finally surpassed her and she couldn't event tell him how proud she was of him, Natsu not wanting to have anything to do with any of them.

Mira passed on what she knew was happening in Natsu's life, even she was unable to get a lot our of the once loveable Dragon Slayer. Happy was undoubtedly the best source of information for Mira to go to but even then, the time that they spent in the guild was shorter then most of Gildarts stays. They'd be there for a couple of hours then you'd turn to find them already gone without a word to anyone.

Lucy looked down into the scotch sitting in front of her, the ice having melted into the beverage. Her drinking had picked up over the past two months, the stress of working all the time taking it's toll on her, along with everything else. She was even considering moving into a cheaper apartment just to be able to make assured payments each month. She had even started looking around Magnolia for some.

"How are you doing today Lucy?" Mira questioned walking over to her with a small smile, the only one apart from Levy who ever offered the blonde a smile these recent weeks. Lucy simply glanced up at the only other female S-class Wizard within the guild then back down to her drink before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine Mira." She told her, even though it had been months ago Lucy had said so many bad things to Mirajane when she had tried to help Erza get Gray and Lucy to reconnect, she couldn't believe how Mira had forgiven her, after everything she had done for Lucy and she had still treated Mira that way. "I'm moving house soon." She simply stated, wanting to have communication with someone that wasn't her own reflection in a broken mirror.

"Oh? When did you decide this? I thought you loved your little apartment?" Mira questioned surprised.

"Just this past week." Lucy confessed. "I do love it, but I can't afford to live there any more." She continued staring down into her glass seeing her own reflection in the liquid. "It will have to be a bit further away from the guild." She summarised figuring the less expensive ones would be further away from the grand structure that was Fairy Tail.

"Do you need help finding a place? I can take some time off from the guild to help you out." Mira offered making Lucy glance up at her, Mira seeing the tired look in the blondes eyes.

"No, I should be fine." Lucy told her making Mira frown slightly. "Thanks though."

"If you change your mind let me know, Ok." Lucy nodded her head as she rose her glass up to her lips and downed the rest of her drink before taking in Mira's gaze that was staring at the guild door with a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong Mira?" Lucy questioned turning to see what Mirajane was staring at only to frown as she saw that Happy was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the guild doors where he had been waiting all day for Natsu to return. He had come back the previous afternoon alone having told everyone that Natsu was on Mt Hakobe doing a job and that he had returned as the storm was to strong for Happy to be any use. As the day had carried on, Happy hadn't moved, simply waiting for Natsu to return, even Carla and Wendy couldn't get the blue exceed to move from his spot. No matter what happened up there Natsu should have been back at least around midday. "He's not back yet?" Lucy questioned.

"No sign of him." Mira confirmed. "The storm warnings were severe last night, I hope Natsu is ok." She continued, she had been asked by Makarov to keep an eye on the Dragon Slayer when he returned each time. Mira didn't know why she had been tasked with such a job but she had gone about it without question. Natsu's attitude had changed so much since the battle with Tartarus. The guild doors slammed open Happy jumping to his feet in freight before everyone gasped seeing Laxus with Natsu slumped over his back.

"Move it!" Laxus growled at Happy the exceed moving out of the way as Laxus marched forward through the guild, everyone getting out of his way as he headed for the infirmary, Happy following as the rest of the Thunder God Tribe entered the guild with serious expressions. Mira left Lucy at the bar and headed for the infirmary but just before she could enter the door slammed shut before she could enter.

"Laxus! Let me in!" Mira shouted bashing a fist on the door before it open an annoyed Laxus standing in the door before he pushed her to the side.

"Oi! Metal Head, get your ass in here!" Laxus snapped as Mira caught herself from the roughness that Laxus pushed her to the side. Gajeel immediately stood up from the table he was sitting at with Pantherlily and made his way over no questions asked, if Laxus was asking for him it was bound to be important. Gajeel walked past Mira again who followed after him before the infirmary door was slammed in her face once more.

"Laxus! Gajeel! Open this door!" She shouted but was ignored by both Dragon Slayers within.

"You ever seen anything like this?" Laxus questioned leaning up against the infirmary door where Mira was shouting and bashing on it for them to let her in. Gajeel simply stared at the arm that Laxus had showed him, burning hot red scales on Natsu's arm. Even to the touch they burned.

"Never." Gajeel told him. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back from our job." Laxus explained. "Crossed Mt Hakobe for a short cut over the mountain. I picked up Natsu's scent and I found him unconscious next to a dead White Wyvern, half it's scales picked clean and him buried underneath a pile of snow." The blonde told him. Banging insued on the door before Laxus scowled.

"Laxus! Open this door, now!" Makarov's voice ordered from the other side making Laxus turn and open the door before Mirajane barged past him to Natsu's side Makarov entering the room closing the door behind him. "What's happening?" Makarov questioned his Grandson.

"What are these?" Mirajane questioned examining the red scales on Natsu's arm, going to touch them Gajeels grip wrapped around her wrist.

"I wouldn't." The Iron Dragon Slayer stated, Mirajane noticing the severe burns on his other hand, Mira nodding in understanding lowering her hand once more. She turned to see Natsu's face pain showing and his brow was sweating. Moving from beside the bed to a nearby basin she filled a tray with water and placed a cloth within heading back over to Natsu's she ringed out the cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"I see." Makarov frowned taking in what his Grandson had told him what he knew of. "It's already progressing."

"What is?" Gajeel questioned. "What's happening to him?" Both Gajeel and Mira had turned to him with worried expression's, Laxus crossing his arms with furrowed eyebrows as he kept a watchful eye on Natsu.

"You don't know this, but there is something you should know, need to know to understand." Makarov explained heading over to a chair that was sitting idle in the room. "I want this kept a secret, do you understand me?" Both Gajeel and Mira nodded while Laxus simply huffed. "Gray is the only other member to know this because he and Natsu heard it from Igneel himself." He explained to them. "Gajeel, you know that the Dragons were sealed within you, yes?" He questioned.

"Of course, after everything with Tartarus happened, they went back inside of us." Gajeel confirmed making Makarov nod his head.

"What you don't know, is why." Makarov stated.

"What do you mean Master?" Mira questioned.

"The Dragon's Sealed themselves within you Dragon Slayers for a specific purpose. Two to be exact, Natsu nor Gray ever spoke of the second but the first..." He clenched his fists trying to find a right way to explain what was happening to Natsu. "You know of how Acnologia became the dragon that he is today." Both Mira and Gajeel nodded. "He was turned into a dragon by using Dragon Slayer Magic to slay dragons, what you don't know is that the blood of the dragon's had nothing to do with the change. It was the Dragon Slaying magic itself." Gajeel's eyes went wide in shock as Mira rose her hands up to her mouth. "The dragon's sealed themselves within you to stop you from turning into dragons." Makarov told them lowering his head before Laxus pulled him up from the chair by his collar rage in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything! Igneel died! Natsu doesn't have the dragon to protect him from the change!" Laxus roared having figured everything out without Makarov needing to say it.

"Natsu told me not to say anything." Makarov confessed. "He knew what was going to happen to him, understood what Igneel dying meant."

"He distanced himself from everybody, that's why he's been so cold to make everyone leave him alone!" Mira cried coming to realise why Natsu had been acting the way that he had, she had never been able to figure it out before now. "We have to help him!" Mira cried.

"I've searched and searched for anything to hinder the process but found nothing." He continued. "There is nothing we can do for him." Makarov told them lowering his gaze, tears running down his face as Laxus dropped him taking a step back in shock. Gajeel was speechless, the entire time Natsu knew what was going to happen but hadn't said a single word about it.

"How long?" Laxus questioned.

"I'm unable to say, I have no idea how long the change will take. If Natsu continues to use his magic, I believe the process will hasten." Makarov explained.

"Then we ban him from using his magic!" Laxus snapped. "You know sealing spells seal his magic!"

"Laxus..." Makarov started.

"No! Seal his damn magic!" Laxus roared turning on his grandfather. "You've seen Acnologia! If Natsu turns into that thing!" Laxus continued, Mira unable to help but cry as she clutched at Natsu's hand tears streaming down her face.

"There's a reason Natsu hasn't said anything." Makarov explained softly bringing the attention of the three others in the room. "He believes it will be the only way to stop Acnologia and Zeref." Eyes widened as they stared at Makarov in shock. "It's the only reason I've allowed him to continue on his path, because I believe Natsu is right."

"Like hell he is!" Laxus roared. "Since when has he ever had a damn collective thought in that damn head of his!" Makarov looked up to his grandson seeing how frustrated he was getting over the entire situation. "I won't let him become a mindless monster! We can take Acnologia and Zeref! Just give us time!"

"I won't seal his magic." Makarov stated. "Natsu has made his choice, as members of his family you should be able to stand by that."

"As his family we should be trying to save him!" Laxus shouted.

"Shut up." A growl came from the bed making all heads turn to the one of topic. "It's none of your damn business." Gajeel glanced down to his right arm to see that the scales were still there but no longer were they emitting heat. Laxus growled beneath his breath as Natsu attempted to sit up only for Mira to push him back down before he smacked her hands away shocking her as he managed to sit up swinging his legs off the side of the bed his back to Mirajane.

"Natsu." Mira started. "Please, let us help you." She started.

"How could you?" Natsu questioned. "Acnologia is strong enough to take on the strongest members of the guild without even flinching. Zeref is even stronger then that." He continued.

"And you're going to go up against the both of them!?" Gajeel growled. "You think you can take them on!?"

"Not as I am right now." Natsu stated raising his right arm lowering the sleeve over the scales now present there. "But when I'm a Drag-!" A lightning punch him him square in the face sending him crashing through the infirmary wall and into a store room located behind it Laxus storming after the younger Dragon Slayer. Natsu was pushing himself up from a broken Barrel Laxus already before him pulling him up lighting dancing around the blonde man.

"I'm going to knock some damn sense into that head of yours!" Laxus growled rearing back with his fist.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted pausing Laxus's movement. "Laxus, Natsu has made his choice!" Laxus growled before dropping Natsu and turning walking through the hole he had made and exited the infirmary slamming the door behind him. Gajeel simply shook his head as he followed after Laxus. Mira entered into the store room where Natsu was slumped up against a ruined barrel. She got on her knees beside him taking his hand in hers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She questioned through sobs. "We're Fairy Tail, we're a family. Family doesn't hide things." She continued before Natsu pulled his hand from hers.

"I'm doing this Mira." He stated as he stood up. "Nothing is going to change that." He finished heading for the infirmary door. Makarov frowned as he watched him leave before turning back to the sobbing Mirajane.

"_I've made a terrible mistake."_


End file.
